wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taipan the SandWing
( ☀Taipan is a loyal Outclaw, he lives a jade mountain acadamy and thorns stronghold. Appearance ' Taipan has unusual tawny gold scales and black skyfire earrings glittering on his ears that he got from qibli.. Has black diamond pattern down his spine.he has scar from wing membrane to heart, but can still fly. His wings have faint runes written upon them and he wears a skyfire bracelet and an onyx choker. One of Taipan's hind legs is badly scarred as a result of a battle, so it is hard for his to walk. He has scars twisting down his tail, and anothis over his left eye. He also has claw marks on his tail and merciless obsidian eyes. '''Personality ' Taipan is fiercely loyal to Queen Thorn and the RED TEAM, and also very hot-headed. He is stubborn, confident, and his mind is described as flaming-hot and loud. He hates NightWings and likes fighting. However, he is very kind but tries to hide it, seeing it as a weakness. 'Abilities ' Taipan has SandWing abilites, such as fire breathing and a poisonous tail-barb. However, due to the unusual mangoof his scales, Taipan cannot hide in dunes and camouflage. To make up for it, he is skilled at fighting and at using weapons. 'Biography ' Taipan is shown as having feelings for Sandy, a female SandWing as the hybrids arrive. When the hybrids leave, he argues with Mangobriefly until Bonecrushis arrives to stop them. He is shown as doubting Color's abilities in battle. Later, when Mangoheads to the rainforest, he joins his. NightWings sneak up on them and they attack, trying to fend them off. When the battle is over, Taipan praises Color, saying his respect for his is rising. When Luminescent tries to find his parents, he tells his his parents are dead, killed by Blister's forces. Luminescent is devastated, and Taipan puts a wing around his reassuringly. Later, Taipan agrees to go on a mission to the SandWing stronghold. 'Relationships ' 'Sandy ' Taipan seems to be kind and caring toward her, even gentle. Taipan has feelings for her and it seems like the feeling is mutual. Sandy is always worried about taipan and it is possible that they will become an item. '''Mango Taipan doubts Color's ability at fighting, which means they usually end up arguing. However, after a battle, Taipan tells Color: "My respect for you is rising." 'Queen Thorn ' Taipan greatly admires Thorn and would do anything for his queen. He wihes he could be the best Outclaw and is determined to make her stay as the queen. When a SandWing, Sandstone, tried to challenge Thorn for the throne, Taipan lahed and attacked her. 'Quotes ' "pebble you queen what a joke." - To pebble "Sandy and I survived Burn's army, and almost died at the claws of Blister! Have you been through anything?" -''To Color'' "to much color you look like a broken rainbow" -To Color "My respect for you is rising." -To Color, during a battle "They're gone. Blister's forces." -To Luminescent, about his parents "NO! Thorn is the best SandWing queen! You can't be queen. Never. I will not let you''." -To Sandstone'' "oh my is that gold so nice I mean turn around and let me see it!" – to smolder t queen thorns stronghold Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Males